Audrey's First Weasley Christmas
by chipzixo
Summary: It's Audrey Green's first Christmas with her boyfriend's family, the Weasleys. And inbetween Quidditch games, turkeys and falling unconscious, she decides she quite likes them. PercyxAudrey Christmas oneshot. Review, please? Humourous, hopefully :D


**This is here instead of Grievance. I got bored with that - so here's a Christmas Fic! Happy Christmas, everyone! I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it - I've just realized, how awesome are Percy + Audrey?!**

**Well, I think they are, anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own anything within the Harry Potter World. Jk Rowling, on the other hand, does. **

**But - and someone can check this - I do own the plotline, right? That makes me feel happy!**

**Merry Christmas! x**

_Audrey's First Weasley Christmas._

_25th December, 2004._

"Nervous?"

Audrey Green looked up into her boyfriend's smiling blue eyes and shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. She was never a very good liar - and she _was _nervous. More nervous than she had ever been. So nervous her heart was in her throat and her stomach in her feet. It wasn't a nice feeling.

Why was she so nervous? Because this was her first christmas with the Weasleys - her boyfriend Percy's family. Some of them she'd never even met - but the stories told her that this was quite a lively family, to be kind, and one never to be underestimated. So yes, she was nervous.

Percy knocked on the door and took Audrey's hand. This didn't make her feel better. She wanted to throw up.

Molly - Percy's mother - came to the door. She smiled warmly - the smile Audrey had come to know, the one she couldn't help but mirror. The woman welcomed her son and his girlfriend inside the house, brushing the dusting of snow from his shoulders. She pulled them both into a hug and Percy kissed her on the cheek, before they all made their way inside.

In the living room were lots of people - the majority of them bearing the same 'weasley ginger' hair as Percy. Audrey recognized Percy's sister Ginny, and her fiancée Harry Potter. Next to them sat his younger brother Ron, and his new wife Hermione. She also recognized Percy's father, Arthur, and his older brother Bill, along with his wife Fleur. She tried to smile at them all, but before any of them could greet her, one of the men she didn't know stood up.

"You must be Audrey!" he cried, smiling, "We've heard so much about you. Been itching to meet you, I have. I was starting to think you didn't even exist, see..."

Percy hit him upside the head. "Behave," he said, before turning away from the giggling man and to Audrey, "This is George, my other younger brother, that's his wife Angelina," the dark-skinned woman Percy was pointing to smiled, "And that there is my other older brother, Charlie." Another man with messy hair waved from next to Bill, "That's Andromeda over there," an older woman sat in the corner, holding a baby, "And that little boy is Bill and Fleur's latest, Louis. But you can meet the rest of the kids later. Go and sit down!"

Ron shuffled up to make space on the couch, and Audrey perched herself on the edge of the couch. Silence fell.

It was just so _awkward._

_

* * *

_

All presents had been opened. Everyone was happy.

That is, all presents bar two.

The first was Audrey's. She held the slim shiny box in her hands, turning it over. She had no clue what it was.

"Merlin, Audrey!" Ron broke the silence, "Open it!"

She giggled along with everyone else and snapped through the sellotape sealing the the present. Carefull unfolding it, she tried to pull the box out of the hole in the shiny paper.

"Just rip it!" It was George's turn to be impatient.

So rip it she did. She tore at the paper, revealing a plain blue box beneath. Percy, who had his arm around her shoulder, whispered in her ear.

"Open it."

Inside was a necklace. Upon a dainty silver chain hung a glittering amber stone, held in place by twisting silver patterns. She lifted it from the box carefully and held it up to the light.

"Oh, Percy..."

The crisp sunlight flooded through the stone, highlighting all of the different shades within.

"Do you like it?

Audrey turned to her boyfriend, smiling. He wore an expectant expression, waiting for an answer.

"I love it. Help me put it on?"

He took the ends of the chain from her and she held up her thick, dark brown hair so that he could see the back of her neck. He quickly fastened it, and she held on to her hair as he kissed the back of her neck, and she blushed.

George groaned from the opposite end of the room. "Pass me the sick bucket..." he said quietly, earning him a snigger from one or two family members, but a slap upside the head from his mother.

"Oh Audrey dear, that's lovely." Molly stood, brushing her dress down, "I'm just going to check on the dinner, you carry on." And with a smile, she left.

The second present lay before Audrey and Percy, for a little boy she didn't recognize.

He sat in the center of the floor, around 7 years old, with bright turquoise hair. Nobody else seemed startled at this fact, so Audrey had kept her fascination to herself. Nonetheless, it did surprise her immensely to see a blue haired seven year old sitting cross legged on the floor next to a large, sparkly box. She had been informed that this boy was Teddy - Andromeda's grandson. It was obvious that the two of them were not related to the Weasleys, but Audrey decided it best to not press the issue. Many people had lost someone special in the war seven years ago - the Weasleys included, Percy had told her the story of his younger brother Fred - and she didn't want to bring back potentially painful memories. It was Christmas, after all.

Teddy ripped at the paper and almost squealed, cleverly disguising said squeal as a particularly impressive gasp.

"A new broom! Thanks, Harry!"

And Harry was attacked by the boy, strangled into a hug. He laughed, and looked over to Andromeda, who was shaking her head but smiling nonetheless. A little girl - Victorie, a year younger than Teddy, Bill and Fleur's eldest - sat frowning at the box.

"Teddy," she said, looking to the boy, "Can you even fly a broom?"

Teddy's hair changed to green. Audrey nearly fell off the chair, as the boy turned round and looked at Victorie, who was still frowning. "Of course I can!" he demanded, "I'll prove it!"

"Uh, not now you won't, young man. It's nearly dinnertime." Andromeda looked to her grandson, currently sitting on Harry's knee. He turned to Harry, who shrugged, then opened his mouth to shout.

"Molly? How long's dinner?"

Molly came bustling into the room, searching for the speaker with her warm brown eyes. "Oh, a while yet, Harry," she replied, "Why? Are you hungry?"

"No, no. Teddy wants a go on his broom."

The boy smiled up at Molly. "Please?"

"It's not up to me, dear," she giggled.

"No, you're right. It's up to us." George lifted Teddy into his arms, telling someone to get the broom over his shoulder. Harry picked it up and followed, glancing back at Andromeda who was shaking her head.

Percy took Audrey's hand as she stood. She smiled at him, as he put his arm around her.

"Nothing too shocking?" he asked, nonchalantly. Audrey laughed, and her turned to her.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed - but that little boy's had blue hair a minute ago - which is weird enough, but now it's green."

Percy giggled, his nose scrunching in the way Audrey loved. He looked down to her - he was considerably taller than her, but that was another thing she loved -, his eyes twinkling. "He's a metamorphagus," he explained, as they headed into the kitchen, "his mother was too, see, it's genetic."

"Was?"

Percy nodded. "His parents lost their lives in the war - Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, you might have heard of them."

Audrey nodded too - she had heard of them. "Poor little boy," she sighed, "good job he has you lot." She elbowed Percy, who smiled. Then a thought occurred to her. "Wasn't Remus Lupin a werewolf?"

Percy giggled again - Audrey couldn't help but smile, despite the fact she really didn't find the idea of werewolves very amusing at all. "Yeah," he said, "the kid's a little circus show of genetics."

They stepped out into the bitter winter wind, Percy hugging Audrey closer. "Do you want my coat?"

It was Audrey's turn to giggle. "Don't be so stupid. I'm fine." she lied. She was absolutely _freezing_.

* * *

It turned out Teddy actually couldn't fly his broom. Well, not _yet_, as Harry had put it. Teddy wasn't having any of it though, and ran off to his grandmother in tears. All of the others looked at each other in slight panic.

"I know!" George exclaimed, rubbing his hands together, "Quidditch!"

Ginny looked at her brother from underneath her woolen hat, eyes narrow. "What?"

"Quidditch," he repeated, "We'll have a game. It'll cheer everyone up."

"No, George. In the snow? It won't work anyway."

"Oh," he sang, snorting, "Just 'cause you know you'll lose."

Ginny turned back to her brother, eyes blazing. In Audrey's opinion, the woman looked _scary_.

"Say that again."

"You'll lose against me. Obviously." He pulled tounges like a three-year-old. Audrey giggled, Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Audrey," she said, "Trust me, his humour gets old. Don't encourage him."

Audrey smiled at Angelina. George shot a look at his wife, before turning back to his sister, who was still glaring at his with fiery eyes.

"Fine," she spat, "we'll play. I'm a captain, you're a captain. Pick teams."

George's smile broadened. "Who picks first?"

Bill stepped forward. "We'll flip a coin. Call." He tossed a coin in the air, Ginny and George shouting something simultaneously - what, Audrey didn't know, they were both so loud.

"Sorry Ginny."

Ginny groaned, whilst George shouted "Yes!", before yelling "Harry!" within seconds. Harry headed to George's side of the garden, Ginny glaring daggers at both of them. The men shrugged.

"Using my own fiancée against me, George? Fine, two can play at that game. Angelina."

George let out a low whistle, as Ginny smirked. "Ron," he said, smiling. Ginny shook her head, laughing.

"Charlie."

George yelled "Oh!", pointing to his older brother, "I forgot about you! Wait, I take that back!"

"A-ah, Georgie. Pick."

He groaned, running his hand through his hair. "Bill."

Ginny sighed, looking at the three remaining Weasleys. "Percy."

Audrey couldn't help but smile at the look of panic and dread on her boyfriend's face - a smile which quickly cleared upon hearing George's next call.

"Audrey?" he shouted, "You any good on a broom?"

Audrey's stomach disappeared. She stuttered some incomprehensible noise as Percy turned to her, pointing and laughing. She blushed furiously.

"Well?"

Percy replied for her. "She can fly, George. I've seen her."

Audrey sent her boyfriend a venomous look, which he merely smiled at.

"Good," George said, turning to Ginny, "Audrey, then."

"Fleur then, I guess." muttered Ginny.

"No!" yelled George, "I can't have Hermione!"

"You don't have to," said Hermione coolly, "Don't panic, the teams are even now."

Audrey seized the moment. "Well then, you can play instead of-"

"No, no, no, no." George interrupted, "We can't have Hermione - she's a liability."

"Thanks, George."

"It's true, though."

"Fine then," Ginny called, "That's sorted. I'll go get equipment."

And with a flash of a smile, she was gone.

* * *

In all honesty, Audrey had never liked Quidditch. Yet here she was, flying ten feet above the ground, playing chaser on a team of Weasleys, using makeshift floating goals.

_Well, _she thought, _at least it serves it's purpose. _

Teddy had stopped crying and was watching in awe as the people he knew flew around above him. He wasn't the only one. He sat on Andromeda's knee, and next to them stood Molly, holding a little girl - Roxanne, George and Angelina's daughter - on her hip. Victorie sat with her sister Dominique on the swinging chair, next to Percy's father Arthur and Hermione. All of the spectators made Audrey quite ill.

They were losing - mainly because one of the chasers (namely Audrey Green) was terrified of the quaffle. Everytime the other chaser - Bill Weasley, who Audrey was quite scared of anyway - threw the Quaffle in her direction, Audrey would try to catch it, but end up screaming and letting Ginny or Angelina get it - much to the amusement of the gathering crowd.

"Come on, Audrey!" George shouted, after hitting a surprisingly well aimed - seeing as the other beater was Percy - bludger away from Harry, "Catch it! We're losing badly - 40-0! And for heavens sakes, the other teams' keeper is _Fleur!_ We've got the better team!"

Which was true. 3 out of 5 players on each team had been on the school Quidditch team at some point, but it was true to say that Percy and Fleur were _awful_. It made Audrey laugh out loud the first time she had seen her boyfriend try and hit the bludger - all he succeeded in doing was hitting his own team's best player, Ginny. Audrey had laughed so much she'd forgotten she was on a broom at all, and nearly fell off. Good job George was there to catch her.

_Focus, Audrey, _she thought to herself, forcing herself to think of the current situation - being that Bill now had the quaffle, and was undoubtedly going to pass it to her any second. He was flying up court, Angelina desperately trying to catch him up. Percy aimed a bludger at his brother, but again, thanks to his elephant-like aim, only ended up hitting Angelina, resulting in some very flowery language from both Ginny and George. Below, Andromeda was squeezing her hands over a very frustrated-looking Teddy's ears.

"Audrey!" Bill called, "Catch!"

And he threw it towards her.

_Deep breaths, Audrey, you can do this._

It was getting closer.

_Just catch the ball! _

She had to do this - otherwise her boyfriend's family would never accept her.

_You'll be forever known as the 'girl who can't catch, and lost the game.' 'The one who can't play quidditch for toffee'. _

She reached out her arms, Ginny was coming closer.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

...

And she had it in her hands. She smiled widely, cheering madly. Waving the quaffle in the air, she smiled at Bill. "Look! I caught it!"

"Yeah, very good, but go and _score_!"

"Oh, right."

In all of the excitement, Audrey had completely forgotten about the game, the fact that she needed to score and the advancing Ginny Weasley. She snapped back to reality with a start, seeing Ginny's furious eyes drawing every closer. Whimpering slightly, she wheeled her broom around and bent forward, willing it to go faster.

_Please, _thought Audrey, _don't let me drop the ball. _

She knew she was fighting a losing battle, though, thanks to her well-known clumsy nature.

_Think positive. _

And so she did, racing up the pitch towards the goals, barely aware of the crowd below screaming her name, concentrating only on keeping hold of the quaffle and keeping away from one Ginny Weasley.

The goals were drawing closer, Fleur looked just as terrified as Audrey, if not more so. The two women stared each other right in the eyes - Audrey ever advancing, keeping her eye on Ginny, now close enough to the goals to shoot, as George so kindly reminded her.

"SHOOT, AUDREY! SHOOT NOW! BLOODY SHOOT!"

And shoot she did. The ball left her hands and went spinning through the air as oh-so-dramatically the world around her seemed to slow down -

- and the ball flew right through the hoop.

"YES!"

Audrey could honestly say she'd never been happier - or more relieved - in her life. She flew around Fleur and the hoops, waving to her adoring fans and her ecstatic teammates, laughing at the quite frankly livid Ginny Weasley.

She was so absorbed in her celebrations, infact, she didn't listen to her boyfriend.

"Audrey -"

"Yeah, I know Perce, I'm great. Autographs later, please."

"No, Audrey -"

"Don't steal my glory, Percy!" she shouted over her shoulder, laughing, looking to him.

"AUDREY!" he yelled "LOOK!". Audrey looked to where Percy was pointing -

- just in time to see the oak tree as it hit her in the face.

* * *

"I swear, if you've killed my girlfriend, George ..."

"How was it me? I didn't _push _her into the tree, did I?"

"You forced her to play. I told you she was no good on a broom."

George scoffed. "At which point was this?!"

Audrey groaned, silencing the unfolding arguement between her boyfriend and his brother. She opened her eyes, blinking in the harsh light of the Weasley living-room. Molly Weasley was the first face she saw, leaning over her with a concerned look on her face.

"Audrey, dear? Are you okay?"

Audrey groaned again, remembering what had happened.

She had _flown _into a _tree. _How stupid can you get?

"Audrey?" This voice was Percy's, as he lay his hand over hers. She tried to push herself up, Molly supported her.

"You've had quite a bump, dear. You're okay now though - can you remember what happened? Do you know where you are?"

"Merlin, mother, she flew into a tree - she didn't fall off the roof. She was only - ouch! Percy, that hurt!"

Audrey blinked, and looked over to see Ginny rubbing her arm where Percy had hit her. She smiled weakly, then turned to Molly.

"I'm fine thank-you. Really, I am."

But Molly still looked concerned. She put her cold hand to Audrey's head - her head which was banging, though she daren't tell Molly. She didn't want any more trouble.

She was a _guest_, for heaven's sakes. She had only come for Christmas dinner. And here she was, done up like she was in a hospital ward. She'd never been so ashamed.

"Well, if you're sure..."

A whistling filled the air. Molly slapped her hand to her head, and checked her watch. "Oh," she said, "That's dinner. Listen, love, you don't have to have any if you don't -"

"No," Audrey interrupted, attempting to smile, "dinner sounds lovely."

Molly smiled back before bustling off into the kitchen. Forgetting the other people present, Audrey let her head fall to the pillow beneath her with a muffled thump.

Percy sighed. "Are you okay? I know that Mum can be a little - " he coughed "- intensive, but she means well. Are you really okay?"

Audrey's eyes grew wide. "I didn't mean to offend -"

Percy giggled. "Offend us? Don't be daft."

She blushed. "I'm sorry."

Percy frowned. "What for?"

"For crashing into the tree. For ruining the game. Hell, for ruining the day." Her eyes slid from his in shame.

He giggled again. "You don't have to apologize! If anyone should be apologizing, it's my idiot brother."

"Your 'idiot brother' is here, you know." George cut in, smiling at Audrey, "But he's right. Don't apologize. You haven't ruined anything - we've all crashed into a tree or two in our time. We're just thankful you didn't hurt yourself - you must have bones like rubber!" He giggled softly, "And, your little mishap provided some light christmas entertainment - "

Percy cut him off by hitting him. Audrey giggled.

* * *

She was helped to her seat by Percy and Ginny, who sat either side of her at the dinner table as Molly lifted the lids off everything in the center. Audrey was awestruck by the amount of food - she didn't believe that it had all been made by one woman. Nor did she believe that the table had always been that length - it had definitely been magically enlarged.

"Food looks great, Mum."

"Yeah, Molly, everything looks fantastic."

"Thankyou Grandma!" Victorie smiled sweetly, earning her a questioning look from Teddy.

"What are you after?"

"Teddy!" Andromeda scolded, "Really, sometimes I don't know where you get it from."

George giggled. "Tonks, of course. I can imagine her saying exactly the same thing." He smiled at Andromeda, who rolled her eyes.

Molly collapsed into a chair opposite Audrey. Everyone began to tuck in, but Audrey just sat. Molly regarded her carefully.

"Audrey ... are you okay?"

Audrey snapped back into focus, smiling. "Yeah, thanks Molly. Everything looks wonderful, by the way."

Molly smiled warmly back. "Well," she said, giggling, "Tuck in!"

Audrey nervously reached for some potatoes, then carrots. Everything was not alright, however. She had seen the meat.

Turkey.

Audrey hated turkey.

But she had to take some. It was Christmas - and more importantly, this wasn't her house. No way would she complain. No way would she make any more trouble. Not after - no, she didn't even want to think about it.

Audrey filled her plate with everything - even the turkey. Decisively, she tried that first.

It was ... disgusting. Audrey _hated _turkey.

* * *

She was helped back into the living room again by Percy and Ginny, despite her assuring them that she was indeed absolutely fine. Of course, they didn't believe her, and lowered her into her seat on the couch next to Percy.

Jeez. She'd only bumped her head.

Not that she was ungrateful - but they were going to so much trouble.

Audrey blushed despite the fact she had only mentally offended the Weasleys. Nobody had heard.

They all sat around, laughing and joking and talking. All at once, Audrey felt part of the family, as she animatedly partook in the conversations, and the later game of charades. Most of the films and books were Muggle films and books, however, so anyone who wasn't a pureblood generally won. Audrey herself included. And, despite the fact he had no clue what she was doing, Audrey's interpretation of 'Jaws' amused Charlie so much he fell off his chair laughing.

Needless to say, George - who had previously been standing - stole it, his only excuse being "Get on your feet, lose your seat," before smiling innocently and bouncing Roxie on his knee.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Percy asked, as he lead Audrey down the snow-covered pathway away from the Burrow, pulling her tightly into him with his arm around her shoulders.

Audrey sighed, unsure what to say. "Well, it was ... interesting."

Percy giggled. "Yeah, a lot of people say that."

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Audrey stopped, blushed, and began to stutter that she didn't mean to offend him. Percy brushed the snow off her shoulders then smiled at her. "I know. I agree with you."

Audrey smiled back, looking up to him beneath her wooly hat. He slid his arm around her again and they continued walking.

"I really enjoyed myself today." Audrey said. Percy hugged her closer.

"You don't have to lie, you know."

"I'm not!" Audrey hit him playfully. He giggled.

But the funny thing was, she wasn't lying. Despite the early awkwardness, the public shows of affection between herself and Percy, almost killing herself in a game of Quidditch and eating food she didn't like, Audrey had had a wonderful Christmas with the Weasleys.

Because, despite how famous they were, the stories about them, the obvious hurt they had been through and the loss of one of their children, they were a truly wonderful and welcoming family, who still found it easy to laugh and joke and smile, whilst simultaneously welcome others into their family - Teddy and Andromeda for example, and even Audrey.

Audrey stopped again. "No," she said, turning to Percy and trying to remain serious, "I did. I had a wonderful Christmas here."

And she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, and he kissed her back.

And in that moment, all Audrey's wishes involved staying with Percy, and being invited back to another Weasley Christmas next year.

---


End file.
